


Taming The Not-So-Big-Bad Wolf

by Kat_inReverse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Plot, Wolf Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_inReverse/pseuds/Kat_inReverse
Summary: Stiles accidentally hit a dog, the Hales are being incredibly weird, and her new dog seems to understand her more than a normal dog should. Stiles is good with weird, but this is beyond her.





	Taming The Not-So-Big-Bad Wolf

Stiles was usually a very observant driver, and if she wasn’t, her car was loud enough to alert all woodland creatures to run before she was anywhere near them. The dog came out of nowhere, and she wasn’t entirely sure it was a dog. It seemed more wolf-like. At the very least, it was a very large husky. 

“Shit. Shit. Shit,” she breathed, ignoring her better judgement and rushing to the wounded animal. It growled low and menacing but it was still completely out of it, unable to push himself up. 

Her hands hovered over the injured animal in panic, “No, no. Don’t move. You might have broken something,” she warned, gently petting his head despite its snarling. “Oh stop, I’m trying to help you,” she huffed, the animal seemed to relax a bit more. He was still growling a bit, but he put the teeth away and let her inspect him somewhat. 

“Come on, let’s get you to Deaton,” she said, when it was clear the dog wasn’t bleeding out on the street. She managed to get him standing, but she had to grab ahold of his scruff and drag him to her car when he started limping towards the forest edge again, “no no no. I’m not going to let you wander into the preserve to suffer. C’mon, the vet has pain meds for you.” She realized she was probably losing her mind talking to an animal like that, as if he understood her. 

But weirdly enough, the dog/wolf thing seemed to stop to consider before turning around and allowing her to struggle to lift him into the back seat. 

Stiles was overly cautious as she drove, afraid she’d jostle the poor animal and cause him more pain. She sent Scott a warning text when she was close and honked the horn when she arrived, grateful the boy was ready to do the heavy lifting in getting the dog out of the car. 

“Does he look bad?” She asked, ignoring the growling as she pet the animals head again. 

“Stiles! Don’t touch him. He can snap. Feral animals are dangerous,” Scott warned, carefully maneuvering the animal control pole closer to the animal. Even as groggy as he was, the animal snarled, his hackles rising.

Stiles ignored the boy and smacked the object away from the animal, running soothing fingers over the ruffled fur, “hey dude,” she said softly, “it’s alright. Come on inside. Deaton’s gonna take good care of you.” 

Scott looked at her like she was actually losing her marbles and she was beginning to think she was too, but the dog limped inside when she opened the vet doors and headed into the back rooms without needing direction. 

“He doesn’t look like a dog, Stiles,” Scott pointed out, leading her into the exam room where Deaton seemed to be talking quietly to the animal. 

“I’ve been thinking about that. He seems more wolflike than dog. Plus, he’s massive and I’m not sure how big dogs get,” she shrugged, which Scott apparently did not find funny. He thought she was nuts to be so quickly fond of a deadly animal, it was clear. 

Stiles sat nervously watching Deaton inspect the wolf, worried she caused more damage than she initially thought. 

“I recognize this wolf. He’s a particularly reckless thing,” Deaton said, focusing on the wolf’s hind leg when the thing snarled threateningly at a gentle touch. 

“Are you saying he’s a frequent flyer or something?” Stiles asked, worried for the big guy if the vet remembered him. He must encounter danger a lot. 

Deaton looked up at her for a split second before muttering, “no,” and without further explanation, he led the wolf away to get x-rays. It seemed like an odd thing to say, she couldn’t fathom why the man had any idea who the wolf was if it didn’t come in hurt very often. It may also mean the wolf was someone’s pet. Even if it was a rare visit, a wolf is a memorable pet to have. 

Stiles felt incredibly guilty that she’d caused this animal pain, not to mention she hit someone’s pet. Scott tried to comfort her, to ease the mental turmoil. It helped, but as the minutes ticked on, the worry nagged away at her once more. Not that it had ever completely stopped to start with. 

Finally, Deaton emerged from the back rooms with a limping wolf in tow. It looked incredibly annoyed, not only to have his leg wrapped in a bright blue bandage, but also because he had a collar and a leash pulling him along. 

“Will he be alright? How long will he need the blue wrap? Is he in pain? Do you know his owners? Is there anything I can do to help?” Stiles rattled off question after question, dropping to her knees to pet the animal despite how grumpy it seemed. 

“He’s going to be fine. It appears to be sprained. I’ve given him pain medication, he’ll heal quickly. You’ll need to make sure he gets rest, walk him if he gets restless to spare him from another accident like this,” the man explained, handing Stiles the leash and instructing Scott to find her some spare supplies. 

Stiles was momentarily puzzled, “wait- you’re not keeping him here? I thought you knew him, does he not have owners? I don’t think I can have a wolf in my apartment,” she tried to hand the leash back but it didn’t work, the man simply stared at her. 

“I know him, but he has no owners. I don’t have the space to keep him here. Do you feel no responsibility for his care? After all, he is in this position because of you,” Deaton said, still scary calm and, to Stiles at least, slightly judgmental. “I think being with you could be good for him. He seems particularly fond of you, enough to allow you to help him.”

She bristled at the accusation, “I _do_ feel responsible. I just have no experience with animals. I don’t know how to help him,” she clarified, “but I’ll take him in. I’ll figure it out.” She knew it was exactly what the man was trying to bait her into, but unless she wanted to back down and allow him to judge her, she had to give in and take the animal home. She didn’t think she’d get much more of a cryptic explanation anyway. Deaton always knew more than he let on.

Scott came back then with bowls and a spare bag of food along with a bed that had seen better days. They loaded the supplies into her car and helped the wolf inside before Stiles headed home, unnerved by the way the wolf just seemed to be watching her. Its blue eyes were too intelligent. 

“Okay, well, I realize you’re a wolf. Or a wolf-dog or something. You probably want to be alone, I get that, but between you and me, I can’t let Deaton win. So, please don’t sneak out and go missing. I’ll have to deal with that man again,” Stiles said, knowing full well she was going insane for talking to an animal and actually feeling like the thing understood her. “I guess I should name you, how do you feel about… Lucky?” She snorted at her own joke, clearly the wolf wasn’t exactly a lucky thing if it met the front end of her jeep. 

The wolf snarled softly at her, she would have been a little frightened if there were real aggression behind it. 

“Fine, not Lucky then. What would you prefer? Han? Bilbo? Gandalf?” She suggested, earning another huff, “Finn? Toby? How about Bubba?” Met with what she could only describe as a sigh of disdain. 

“Okay, none of those. Tony? Peter Parker?” Stiles gasped excitedly, “I’ve got it! I’ll call you Loki. Because you’re a little troublemaker I just know it,” she was grinning then, pleased with her choice. The wolf didn’t express approval, not that she thought he would. 

“No Loki? Alright, you don’t get a choice now, your name is Moose. Because something tells me you’re a lazy fella. Not to mention you’re _huge_ ,” she hummed, ignoring the look the wolf gave her. She was convinced she was imagining his facial expressions. 

She parked then, hopping out of the car to hurry around and help Moose off. She struggled a bit carrying her bag along with all of the pet supplies Scott had given her and making sure she didn’t lose hold of the leash as she led them up the stairs to her house. 

“Home sweet home,” Stiles hummed, pushing open the door and dropping the wolf’s bowl on the porch with a loud clatter. She winced at the noise, pushing the bowl along with her foot until it was safely inside. She didn’t release Moose from the leash until the door was firmly shut behind her. 

Moose took to exploring while Stiles set up his food and water dish, placing the kibble safely in a cupboard that Moose couldn’t reach. She plopped the raggedy bed on the floor in front of the fireplace before sitting down on the couch with a sigh, “please be potty trained, the last thing I need is an accident inside,” she sighed, rubbing her hands over her face with a groan. Already stressed about just the idea of having to train an animal not to make a mess inside. 

The wolf, apparently done exploring, sat in front of her and just stared. He was just out of reach so she couldn’t pet him, but he seemed to be assessing her curiously. She held her hand out and smiled warmly, “come here, I don’t bite. I believe that’s your job,” she snickered, “maybe this won’t be so bad. You can keep me safe from intruders in this big scary house all by myself,” she said. The wolf flicked its eyes down to her outstretched hand but didn’t come any closer, tilting its large head when Stiles’ stomach rumbled. She almost didn’t want to get up, she’d gone to bed hungry many times after all, but it was looking at Moose that changed her mind.

“You’re probably hungry aren’t you?” She asked, pouting a bit before dragging herself off the couch and into the kitchen. She got her own dinner started after pouring kibble into Moose’s bowl and frowned as the wolf sniffed at it and walked away, completely uninterested. “Well, you’re welcome,” she huffed. 

Once she finished cooking her own meal, she set her plate of pasta on the counter and only turned away for a moment to get a glass of water. When she turned around, Moose was stretched up onto the table and eating from her plate. 

“Bad dog!” She shouted, Moose just looked up at her and she could swear he was raising an eyebrow at her before he finished licking her plate clean. 

Stiles groaned and served another plate and stood at the kitchen island with a scowl. Moose was large enough to stand with ease at the island too, but she scarfed her food down quickly. While Moose watched beside her and licked his chops. “Stop gloating,” she said, shooing him away with a wave of her hand. 

He watched her get ready for bed that night. Laying in the corner of her room, still weary of being too close to her she thought. 

Moose never really left her side though. As distant as he was, he followed her from room to room in the following days. She was grateful she worked from home, she wasn’t sure what he would do without her there all day. He wasn’t a normal dog, he was intelligent, most of the time she was certain he was listening to her rambling ideas to herself. _Really_ listening to her, occasionally, she’s convinced, he takes part in her conversations with herself, discussing plot points when she gets stuck. Mostly she thinks she’s just projecting her own thoughts onto him in those scenarios, because how can a wolf have opinions on her writing? 

After some time, Moose crawled into bed with her, comfortable enough to let Stiles curl around his fluffy form without huffing at her in annoyance. She sometimes let him lick over her skin in long languid strokes, it seemed to soothe him to lick over her neck and shoulders and anywhere he could reach. It soothed her too, despite the danger of having those deadly teeth so close to her delicate skin. 

Eventually she was able to unwrap the bright blue bandage from his leg and take him for walks. They were short at first, with her testing his ability to walk on that foot. He never seemed to have an issue, it was almost as if the leg had been healed for ages. If she didn’t know any better, she would question Deaton’s assessment of the sprain. 

It’s on one of their hikes that she saw the Hale siblings, who seemed unable to look away. Laura was doubled over in laughter, Derek looked strained, and Cora looked like she was barely containing her own fit of laughter. Stiles’ mood turned sour and she turned quickly away from the trio, hurrying home faster than usual. 

She stared at herself in the mirror for a long while after that, certain that there was something wrong with her for them to laugh at her the way they did. Peter whined at her feet after a bit, pushing his head into her hand and taking her mind off of the mental spiraling. 

The Hales are just _around_ more after the initial sighting. Every time, Stiles is left confused and self-conscious. She rambles to Moose about it while cooking some nights, asking him if he thought they laughed at her because they found her strange, or if she was hideous and blissfully unaware of it. She admitted to having a crush on Laura as a child, she had to consider if that was the reason for the odd behavior.

Moose would just bump his head into her thighs and allow her to pet him. She never bothered with the kibble anymore, he never ate it, instead she served him a plate of her own dinner and placed it on the floor for him. 

He looks at her hungrily sometimes, it makes her nervous. Mostly because she was certain that the large wolf would have no trouble devouring her whole if it decided to revert back to its ‘feral in the forest’ days. It’s what she assumed he’d been doing before she came around at least. 

She rarely changes in front of him anymore, not when his eyes track her every movement. Part of her wondered what he was thinking about when he stared like that. It couldn’t be normal behavior for an animal to stare that much. 

He’s sweet when he wants to be, she forgets about the lethal creature he can become. She forgets until the night she comes home completely drunk with Scott and Allison in tow, Moose is vicious then. His hair stands on end, snarling at the strangers, his deadly teeth on full display, stalking forward with purpose. 

Scott and Allison were frozen on the spot, understandably. Stiles stepped in front of them, wobbled more like it, and snapped at Moose, “hey, no stop. They’re friends, not food,” she huffed, waving her hand in front of his face and pointing to the bedroom. Moose flicked his eyes over the two figures suspiciously before snarling one last time and walking away. Stiles snorted before turning around to look at her terrified friends, “he’s a softy, really. To me at least,” she shrugged. 

She shook off all of Scott’s worries for her and Allison’s insistence that Moose needed to go to a proper facility for wolves. “He’s not a wolf, not really. He’s a dog. Why else would Deaton let me take him home?” She pressed, “you can’t take him away from me. Nothing you say will convince me,” she huffed, sending the two home not long after, when the arguing was beginning to bring down Stiles’ mood. 

Stumbling into her bedroom after her friends left, Stiles smiled at Moose laying on her bed, “You were rude to my friends. We outta get you a doggie trainer,” she hummed, snorting at the idea of a trainer trying and inevitably failing at teaching Moose something he didn’t want to learn. Hell, teaching him _anything_. 

Moose just gave her an unimpressed look. 

Stiles struggled to get out of her clothes then, tangling herself up in flannel and popping several buttons off before she managed to throw it across the room. She fell over while trying to peel her jeans away and she could have sworn Moose laughed. 

“I heard that. Don’t you laugh at me,” she scowled, panting a bit from the effort it took to remove her clothes. She slid the rest of her clothes off from her place on the floor and pushed herself up, feeling only slightly woozy.

Instead of pulling on a big t-shirt to sleep in like usual, she fell into bed as she was, stretching out with a hum and sliding closer to the beast with a content sigh. 

She even allowed the wolf to bathe her in licks. Unburdened by the barrier of clothes, Moose took this opportunity to clean her thoroughly. He licked over neck as usual, along her shoulder, sliding down new territory and giving her chest much needed attention. 

Squirming, Stiles tried to nudge his big muzzle away, feeling a little uneasy with the tingles building within her. She felt guilty that she was getting worked up because of the innocent licks of her dog-wolf. 

She slid her own hands over body, enjoying the tingling feelings. She hadn’t allowed herself to take time and enjoy her pleasure in a long while. That’s what she was going to blame it on, not her dog’s actions, but her blue balls. 

Moose didn’t stop, just flicked his tongue over a nipple as gently as if he were concerned about breaking her. She bit her lip then, pushing his cold nose away from her skin while another hand slid down to her folds. Ready to take care of her building needs on her own.

She thought he’d gotten bored of his game, she felt his warmth leave her side and she almost missed the way his soft fur felt against her bare skin. She was relieved that she could now focus on herself and not worry about keeping him away.

The wolf was persistent though, he was only gone for a moment before she felt his cold nose nudge against her fingers where she was lazily rubbing her clit and his long tongue swiped through her folds. 

Stiles gasped at the feeling and clamped her thighs shut, pushing up so she was sitting, “bad wolf. That’s not a snack,” she scolded, her voice was breathless and the desire was clear. Any authority in her voice, if she had any to start with, was overshadowed with her need for him to do it again.

Moose looked offended that she’d taken his treat away. He huffed at her before trying to nudge his face between her legs again. Almost desperately trying to reach her. 

“Well… I just want to see something…” Stiles bit her lip nervously and slowly inched her thighs open, curious what it might feel like. Moose was quick to shove his head in and enthusiastically drag his tongue between her thighs. She shuddered at the feeling, allowing his heavy paw to push her back down on the bed. 

It was a little shocking how good at it he was, he never got bored, never strayed from her core. He switched between long broad strokes of his tongue to more direct licks to her clit. He seemed to time it perfectly, right when she was on the verge of coming he would change the rhythm. 

“You’re a tease,” she whined, hips rolling into him and breath hitching as the wolf gave that same animalistic not-laugh and nipped at the delicate skin of her inner thighs. The hint of danger only served to make her even hotter. 

“Please,” she begged, trembling beneath the wolf. It changed tactics then, eating her out in earnest. Stiles practically squirmed off the bed, crying out in pleasure, unable to keep still until Moose placed his big paw on her belly to keep her still. She came with a shocked scream, body strung tight with her release. 

Moose licked her through it until she couldn’t take it anymore, whining softly as she tried to pull her legs back together. 

“Good boy,” she breathed, petting her fingers through his soft fur as he licked a trail up her skin once more. The licks were innocent, mostly, she could tell the wolf was giving her time to rest. If the heavy cock hanging between the wolf’s legs was anything to go by, he wasn’t finished with her yet. 

Stiles took a deep breath, trying to give herself the courage and get over the guilt enough to run her hands over his soft fur and grip his length curiously. She massaged the sheath, fascinated by the red cock sticking out of it. 

Moose panted above her at the touch, hips twitching into her grasp. 

“Well, I’ve gone this far, might as well seal my fate,” she sighed, rolling over and pushing up onto her hands and knees. 

Moose made quick work of hopping on top of her, licking fervently at her neck and shoulders. He bucked his hips a few times, missing the mark and growling in frustration. 

She reached behind herself and guided his heavy cock to her entrance, bracing for the eager thrusts that followed. She wasn’t stretched enough and it hurt, but the pleasure outweighed the burn of the stretch. Moose hooked his paws around her hips and held her tight, his quick and brutal thrusts making Stiles see stars. She couldn’t control her moans and she hoped desperately that her neighbors couldn’t hear how loud she was getting.

The feeling of his fur against her back was such an odd sensation, but it turned her on more than she thought it should. 

When Moose’s hips got jerky, she knew he was close. She reached down and rubbed quick desperate circles around her clit, she came in just a few moments. She felt herself tighten around him in her release, he followed quickly behind, forcing his knot in as he came inside of her. 

Eventually, they managed to get themselves into a laying position while still tied. It gave Stiles a long time to think and work herself into a spiral. “It was the drinks. I’m just drunk. That’s all it was. Just- a drunken mess,” she rambled, “fuck, I’m sick aren’t I? I’m messed up. There’s something wrong with me.” 

She allowed herself to panic for awhile, even while Moose licked soothingly at her neck. He popped out with a gush of fluids and Stiles shivered at the feeling. 

Stiles sat up and rubbed her hands over her face, “I’m a horrible person,” she mumbled, the guilt settling heavy within her. 

It was then that Moose sat up, pressing his cold nose into her neck, “I’m sorry bud,” she sighed, guilt eating away at her. 

But he jumped off the bed, stretching his body as if he had to ready himself for a sprint. 

She thought she was losing her mind, Moose’s form began to shift and contract into something unrecognizable. Before long, there was a man standing before her, naked as the day he was born. 

Stiles almost screamed when he stepped closer, but she’d recognize those blue eyes anywhere. Not to mention she saw her dog physically change in front of her, there was no doubting this was the same person-wolf-thing. 

So instead, Stiles went with: “who are you? And how did you do that? How long were you planning on pretending to be my dog? Should I be creeped out right now? Holy crap, you- I just- with you? And-“ she broke off to hyperventilate a little, convinced she was going to prison now that her dog had turned into a man and knew all her secrets. 

“Breathe sweetheart. One at a time. My name is Peter Hale. Not Moose. And you know what I am. You’re smart enough to put two and two together,” the man smirked, “I wasn’t going to stay long, but then I watched you. You were so cute. I was running mostly on instinct and my instincts told me to keep you safe,” he was sitting beside her then, trailing his fingers over her thigh. 

Part of her wanted to hide herself away from his wandering eyes, but what would be the point? She just let him fuck her as an animal, besides, he’s been staring at her change ever since she got him. 

“So I should definitely be creeped out then,” She nodded. Oddly enough, she didn’t feel that creeped out. She had no doubt she was lonely and a little damaged enough to look over that detail completely. 

She gasped when it clicked, something she’d been wondering about for ages, “that’s what they were laughing about! The Hales. They were laughing at _you_ on a leash. Not _me_ ,” she said, still reeling from her epiphany as if it were the most incredible news yet. 

Peter nodded then, “you were so self-conscious every time we encountered them. It was maddening being unable to tell you how beautiful you are when you judged yourself after.” 

“Well, I wish I can say the same, you weren’t exactly a looker until now,” she teased, surprisingly pleased by his compliments.

That only made the man smirk at her, “I didn’t hear any complaints with my muzzle between your legs,” he winked, looking smug as hell. 

Stiles flushed at his teasing, speechless and a little unsure if she was in trouble. 

“Relax sweet girl, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy it,” Peter hummed, fingers skating higher along her thigh, making her squirm at the memories of their very recent actions. Hell, she still felt sticky from how _recent_ it had been. 

Stiles calmed some, enjoying his idle touches, “so. Why exactly are you full-time wolf?” She asked, not exactly concerned with boundaries considering their situation. 

“The fire. We lost many, I lost people who were very dear to me. Coping is easier when you’re running on instinct,” he explained, the smugness melting away to sincere explanation. 

Stiles nodded in understanding, she had almost forgotten about the Hale fire. “If I could have run off as a wolf for some parts of my life, I would have. I think I envy you a little bit,” she said, offering a small smile. 

“You can still stay here you know. Human or otherwise, it would feel strange without you here after everything, I can’t imagine being alone,” she said, she didn’t have to admit how lonely she was. Peter already knew. He knew everything. “Although, I might want you human from time to time. How else would I get to know you better?”

Peter nodded with a small smile, “I like the sound of that.” 

They lapsed into comfortable silence, Peter’s fingers still sliding over her skin in exploration.

She hopped up then, standing in front of the man with a raised eyebrow, “well, come on then. I need a shower and possibly someone to hold me up,” she hummed, walking to the bathroom with a sway to her hips and breaking into a grin as she heard footsteps following her. 

Stiles couldn’t wait to get to know this man as well as she knew Moose.

It's going to be a wild ride.


End file.
